<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Teeth by CakeAndCrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390998">Blue Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows'>CakeAndCrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, Other, Poetry, Teeth, dream - Freeform, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a dream I had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large group of tourists<br/>came marching down the sandy<br/>staircase, sometimes missing steps<br/>because it was steep and coarse.</p><p>Disney Land? Or was it Disney<br/>World? It had a pirate bay<br/>and narrow bathrooms with sinks<br/>too high for me to reach the<br/>faucet. And I’m 5’7”.</p><p>While washing my hands, I<br/>vaguely remembered someone,<br/>on the staircase, clipping my head<br/>against the railing by accident. My<br/>lower right molar<br/>cracked <br/>and wiggled painfully in its socket.</p><p>No one around seemed to care<br/>that my mouth was dripping<br/>chalky blue blood as I stumbled<br/>to a trash can, blubbering in sign language<br/>that I needed a doctor. The blue ooze </p><p>was cloaking my hands, turning purple</p><p>and rubbery like gloves<br/>all over my sleeves.<br/>I gurgled and screamed,<br/>my slippery fingers deep in my mouth,<br/>and I ripped the cracked tooth free.<br/>It came out like ice from an ice tray,<br/>pulling all the others out with it.</p><p>The teeth glittered with purple drops of<br/>blood. They were navy, dripping pearls <br/>all in a braced row.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>